


Ladies

by Aikatsu



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikatsu/pseuds/Aikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle flirts on the subway and Smackle notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies

“Ladies,” he nodded the finest of smirks tugged on his lips. The way he shifted his body far smoother than his usual posture, sliding back with a heaving of his shoulders. Last year it was enough to make girls look at him, but now that he’s grown into his looks and body it’s more than enough to make them pay attention. Farkle Minkus knew this well and while he didn’t flirt with passing strangers on the street anymore, there were a few acquaintances on the subway that just wouldn’t consider him himself without.

The two well dressed models that had watched him grow up couldn’t help but smile at each other. Then in the same way they always had they languidly turned to the boy and responded with a simple word, as flirtatiously as they can, “Farkle.” He grins in turn, offering them a polite nod, before shuffling over to the nearest bench. Slipping one hand in his pocket, the other goes for his phone to check for any messages.

“Dearest,” a voice breaks in just as he toggles her name on his phone, forcing Farkle’s head to pop up. Isadora Smackle is wearing that familiar tight smile– The smile that tells him she’s trying to be friendly but feels awkward and off. Immediately, he’s on his feet and trying to propose a question, but Smackle is already cutting him off. “How is it you do it? How is it you get these too-beautiful-I-could-never-compete-with-them girls to look at you like that? That is not to say you are not good looking. Indeed you have grown into a handsome young man these last few months, but I do not like it.”

Farkle furrowed a brow, a soft sound escaping before he realizes what he’s doing.

“Do you not understand me?” Smackle responds as soon as she hears it, stepping daringly forward for her, “I said I do not like it. I do not want to see you saying ‘ladies’ to those girls again.”

He exhales, shaking his head. Shifting his weight on his feet to stand up more firmly, Farkle turns his eyes to look directly into his girlfriend’s. He can feel his cheeks reddening slightly at the egotistical idea that Smackle was actually jealous. He spent so long trying to make Riley or Maya jealous that it was always novel that Smackle thought so highly of him. That he was someone worth consistently being jealous over. But being excited over that was not something good in this time and place.

Licking his lips, Farkle moved to gently take her hand. He watches her features waver a moment, but determinedly squeezes her hand tighter until the girl relaxes her grip and entwines her fingers with his. “They’re just friends, Isadora,” Farkle responds and the girl scoffs. “I’ve heard 'just friends’ when it comes to your ex-wives,” she responds sassily. He’s almost certain that Maya would be proud if she heard her that he can’t help laughing.

“What’s so funny?” She responds in confusion, “Or did you marry them again when I wasn’t looking?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Farkle responds with a shake of his head, smiling softly, “but it’s true. Riley and Maya are different, but these girls are just… Girls on the subway. It’s kind of like a game for us. I’m pretty sure they both have boyfriends and no real interest in me. And, besides…”

“Besides?” Isadora implores.

“Even if they didn’t I have no real interest in them,” Farkle continues, “there’s only one girl I have interest in and she’s standing right in front of me. And I’ll never take for granted how much she cares for me. Including if that means she gets jealous.” He tacks the last part in light teasing as he watches the girl pinken before him. Just the way her eyes dart away and her grin stretches across her face makes him feel like a puddle of mush. He was definitely right in what he just said, no matter the smiles those girls sent him they would never match up to the smiles Smackle seemed to have reserved just for him.

For several moments the two stood silent in the bustling New York subway. Farkle concentrating on the warmth of her hand and the way her eyes were lighting up like the cogs in a well-oiled machine coming to life. If he wasn’t still a pile of sludge from her smile he might have mentally steeled himself for her next question. Instead he’s left unguarded when the girl pipes up with an orderly, “Teach me.”

“…What?” Farkle said, blinking rapidly. Smackle, satisfied she had caught his attention, nodded once before continuing on, “I wish for you to teach me the way of 'Ladies’ so I may properly woo you as well. Will you assist?” He blinks a few more times as his mind registers her question. Smackle… wanted him to teach her how to flirt…? With him…? Is that what she was asking.

“You don’t have to learn that,” Farkle admits quickly.

Smackle tilts her head, inquiring, “Why not? Do you not think I am capable? I assure yo–”

“It’s not that,” Farkle cuts her off quickly, shaking his head, “I—I meant what I said earlier, you always have my attention. You don’t have to woe me because you already have. You do. Every day I get to see you smile all I know how to do is blugaghwaugu!” He dropped her hand at the last keysmash and made a face to prove a point, earning a small laugh from the girl. After a moment, he settles and adds in, “So you don’t have to do anything– Just be you, Smackle. That’s what I really love.”

The girl, blushing once more, moves to adjust her glasses and glance away. There’s a pleasant warmth in the air and Farkle hopes he got her to understand. Smackle was perfect for him just the way she was. “Well,” she starts, unable to hide the pleased tone from her voice, “in that case I’d like you to teach me anyway.”

“Huh? Why for?”

“One, because I wish to know,” Smackle explains, “two, because if you wish to Ladies I would like to properly Ladies you back. And, finally, an experiment with my third wheel.” Farkle can’t help but quirk his brow at that– especially the last part. Just what kind of experiment would that be? He was kind of curious to see. So offering a laugh, the boy squeezes her hand and guided his girlfriend to sit down on the bench next to him.

“Well, then, let’s get started. Get ready to take some extensive notes,” Farkle said wiggling a brow and then, for good measure, adds in a ,”hello, lady.”


End file.
